Following Orders
by AdelphaHighbrow
Summary: Lucy takes advantage of Tumnus' formality with her. oneshot


I'm pretty sure this is my last oneshot before I start my epic.

* * *

**_Following Orders_**

Queen Lucy Pevensie the Valiant had been a ruler of Narnia for six years now. The fifteen year old monarch was a very gay and cheerful girl who enjoyed and _deserved_ the lifestyle bequeathed to her by Aslan. The second Queen of Narnia had matured early as was expected (the reader will recall Queen Lucy mentioning in her youth that she was "tallest in her class"). Although lacking the cool grace of her dark-haired sister, Lucy did "mature" better than Susan had. But her full figure matched with her artless, affectionate disposition and wild manners didn't do much to divert attention away from her angelic sister. You see, men living near Narnia (and Spare Oom back in those days) weren't as charmed with such natural and untamed qualities as they were with well-groomed ladies.

There is an exception. Maybe men preferred their women to smile gently rather than laugh heartily or curtsy when greeting rather than hug warmly but fauns do not. One faun particularly admired Lucy. He admired Lucy so much that he never let their close friendship get in the way of treating her like royalty. Everyone but her siblings addressed Lucy as "Your Highness." Tumnus, no matter how many times she protested, never let the littlest Queen lift a finger in his presence. He would call out the names of the books on the shelves rather than let her get up from her seat. And his greatest weakness is that he could never _ever_ refuse her a request. Luckily, it was rare that Lucy asked for anything other than his company.

Lucy Pevensie had nursed a school girl crush on the faun for years. She would often admire his figure while he moved about the room fetching her tea and books. His eyes, she thought, were her favourite feature. They brought such a gentleness to his countenance. It was hard to believe he was an untamed creature of the woods when he looked at her with those eyes! They were sitting in his dim-lit cave and he was asking her for the umpteenth time how she wanted her tea. Although he knew perfectly well how she liked it, he had to make sure each time he prepared it. Lucy had been watching him painfully. His sweet generosity towards her! His eager expression when she spoke directly to him! Even if he didn't feel the same way as her, she couldn't resist him anymore. He was so. . . exotic. It was then and there than Lucy made the decision that she didn't care if he didn't share her feelings or not. She was certain he would never refuse her anything out of his almost annoying respect for her. After her decision was made she couldn't help but feel nervous. She was taking a huge risk. He wouldn't refuse her if she threw her title around enough. . . But what of their friendship? It would be destroyed if she went through with it. It was a fifty-fifty shot.

"Tumnus," She said icily with her hands gripping each other in her lap as he looked at her, eager to assist her in any way possible. "Come over to me." Tumnus quickly finished stirring in her cream and walked over to her, holding out her tea cup. "Set the tea on the table." She wouldn't allow herself to feel guilty at being so bossy. She had to maintain a firm tone. He looked confused and maybe a bit hurt that she didn't take the tea from him as he set it on the end table beside her and it silently broke her heart that she was doing this to him. "Tumnus, sit down beside me," she ordered. He did as she instructed and looked at her with concern. He assumed there was something wrong with her by her attitude.

"Closer," she commanded.

"Closer, my Queen?" he asked

"Don't make me ask you again," she threatened. Her heart started to speed up at his proximity. He looked very startled that his best friend would speak to him in such a fashion, but would never think ill of her. It seemed like an eternity before she could work up the courage to instruct him further.

"Tumnus, would you do anything I asked you to do?"

"Anything, your highness." He gushed. He felt as though she were disappointed him, not having a clue what she was really feeling.

"Without question?"

"Of course! Why, what ever is the matter?" he pleaded

"Faun Tumnus, tuck the hair behind my right ear." She told him, trying not to let her voice tremble. Tumnus blushed as he reached up to slowly stroke her hair with his fingers before he tucked it behind her tiny little funny-shaped human ear. He was taken aback by what she called him. This wasn't like her.

Lucy gulped and her heart was pounding at the contact they shared and also at the knowledge of what was to come next. "Now. . . I want you to kiss me on the mouth."

Tumnus face was florid and he leaned back away from Lucy. "What? Lucy- I mean, Your Majesty, I don't-"

"I gave you an order, faun!" she shouted, feeling like the White Witch and hating herself in case she hurt his feelings. Tumnus looked as though he were confused by his own mixed reactions to her shocking command. "Will you refuse the orders of your Queen?"

Without daring to protest he nervously leaned towards her and after an agonizing amount of time he pressed his lips to hers ever-so-briefly. However short the contact, it felt like it lasted forever to Lucy. Electricity coursed through her body as she savored their touch. His breath against her cheek, his lips on her own, and the warmth of his skin beneath her made the hair on her arms stand on end. When Tumnus pulled away in a flush of ecstasy and fear, he noticed her eyes were still closed and his own heart skipped a beat.

Lucy opened her eyes and tried to gather her bearings. Her voice sounded huskier than she would have liked as she followed up with a bossy,

"Now I want you to kiss me again, only this time for longer, and I want you to- . . . and I want you to put your tongue in my mouth."

Tumnus looked shocked but before he could say a word she raised her voice, gaining her former confidence, "Faun, you will remember that I am the Queen of Narnia and you _will_ do as I say!"

The poor faun looked absolutely frightened. He searched her eyes for an answer to her behavior before leaning in, both of them shaking with timidity. When his lips met hers again it wasn't long before Tumnus worked up the courage to slightly open his lips against hers, instigating a series of small, slow kisses. She placed her hand on his shoulder for support. This must have encouraged him, because he slowly and gently brushed his tongue against hers and she felt something inside her melt and harden all at once. She began to kiss him back, and he scooted closer to her, putting his hand on her cheek and rubbing his thumb against it. She, in response, closed the gap between them completely. She moved her hand from his shoulder to the back of his head, tangling her fingers in his curls.

Lucy deepened the kiss and before either of them realized it, Tumnus had wrapped his arms tightly around her as if he were afraid she would suddenly disappear. Lucy responded with a low moan and with her left hand she lightly stroked the soft skin of his neck with her fingertips before trailing them up to rub against his scruffy beard. Tumnus, was lost in the giddy delirium of Lucy's tongue caressing his. He was lost in her scent, the warmth of her body through her dress, her soft curves begging to be tested. Fondled. Kneaded. He was growing haggard with desire for her as the minutes rolled by and their kissing continued.

Eventually she was the one to draw out of the reverie they were both lost in. The sight of her red swollen lips and her chest heaving for air suddenly filled him with the energy to take her in his arms and continue. She slowly opened her eyes and regarded his expression. She had to fight hard to keep herself from laughing in relief at his hungry expression. So he did feel for her! She cleared her throat and turned to retrieve her once-hot tea from the end table. She sipped it and hardened herself for the strained conversation ahead.

"Well, Tumnus, don't just sit there. You may drink your tea now." He was startled out of marveling in the sparkle in her eyes, the shape of her little nose, and the barely visable freckles across it from being in the sun. He still had no idea why she was behaving so hatefully but strangely he found himself wanting her to give him more orders. But he truly did love his caring, kindhearted Lucy and he was scared that he wouldn't see her again. Just as he thought this, Lucy, smiling into her teacup, meekly finished, "And thank you Mr. Tumnus."


End file.
